cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimensional Overstride (Romanoff Blitzer)
Dimensional Overstride ( Dimenshonaru Ōbāsutoraido) is a keyword. Dimensional Overstride cards, or overstride units (オーバーストライドユニット Ōbāsutoraido yunitto), are composed of two double-faced cards. The first card has a fighter on one side and one half of the overstride unit on the other side. The second card has a regular G unit on one side and the other half of the overstride unit on the other side. Fighter A fighter (ファイター Faitā) is a type of card. Fighters are not units, and they are not put into your main deck or G deck; instead, they are put in a special zone called the fighter zone (ファイターゾーン Faitā Zōn), located next to the G zone. A player can only include one fighter card in their entire deck. A fighter card, like the first vanguard, is put face down at the start of the game, and turned face up as the game begins. Fighters can be in the Stand and Rest states, even though they are not considered to be on the field. A fighter card is at Stand at the start of the game, and has an AUTO ability that, at the beginning of your draw phase, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, allows you to Rest the fighter card to search your deck for a card with a certain quality (usually an archetype) and put it on top of your deck. Fighters do not Stand during the stand phase, so they can only be used once per game. Fighters have one half of an overstride unit on their other side. Avatar The avatar half of an overstride unit is a regular G unit. At the beginning of your ride phase, if the avatar half is face up (either from being previously Stridden or turned face up for a cost), you may move it to your fighter zone. Overstride To Dimensional Overstride a unit, it must be your ride step and you must have both halves of the overstride unit in your fighter zone. Then, the process is as follows: #Discard one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand. #After paying the cost, turn over both halves of the overstride unit, so that the overstride side of the cards is clearly visible. Connect them together, and place it on your vanguard circle as your new vanguard. All of the previous vanguards on that circle become over-heart cards for the overstride unit. #Choose one of your over-heart cards, and the overstride unit gains the card name and abilities of that over-heart card for as long as the overstride unit is on (VC). During your turn, your current vanguard, whether it is an overstride unit or a G unit, gains the power of the selected over-heart card. #If the player that dimensional overstrode has any G units that were removed from the game, they return those to their G zone face down. Checkmate, Gyze. #The overstride unit is placed as Stand, regardless of the previous vanguard's state. #Dimensional Overstride is permanent. The overstride unit does not leave (VC) at the end of the turn; this isn't Stride, after all. If an overstride unit would be removed from the field, instead its over-heart cards are removed from the field. Example #Player A starts the game with "Chrono Shindou" in their fighter zone. Chrono Shindou has the bottom half of "Chronojet Transcendence, Chrono Shindou" on its other side. #Player A rides "Chronojet Dragon Z". #Player A Strides "Chronovisor Dimension". At the beginning of their end phase, it returns to the G zone face up. "Chronovisor Dimension" has the top half of "Chronojet Transcendence, Chrono Shindou" on its other side. #At the beginning of the ride phase, player A puts "Chronovisor Dimension" into their fighter zone face up. They may choose to Dimensional Overstride now, or to wait. #During player A's ride phase, after they have normal rode for the turn (if any), player A may discard one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from their hand. If they do, they flip "Chrono Shindou" and "Chronovisor Dimension" over and reveal both halves of "Chronojet Transcendence, Chrono Shindou". Player A links those halves together and places it on their (VC). #"Chronojet Transcendence, Chrono Shindou" gains the card name and abilities of "Chronojet Dragon Z". #During a turn that player A chooses not to Stride, "Chronojet Transcendence, Chrono Shindou" will have 13000+11000=24000 power. If player A chooses to Stride a card with 15000+ power, that G unit will have 13000+11000+15000=39000 power that turn. During the opponent's turn, "Chronojet Transcendence, Chrono Shindou" will have 13000 power. Details *If an overstride units would leave the field or be affected by an effect, instead it is redirected to its over-heart card. **If a player would ride over an overstride unit, the card that was ridden instead replaces the over-heart card. The ridden card becomes the new over-heart card, and the old over-heart card is put into the soul. **If an overstride unit would be retired with an effect like Drachma's, instead the over-heart card is retired. If an overstride unit does not have an over-heart card, its master rides a card from their soul, which works as above. Notably, however, if that player cannot ride from the soul, they do not lose the game, and the game continues with the overstride unit as the vanguard (without an over-heart card). **Overstride units cannot be deleted. If an overstride unit would be deleted, instead the over-heart card is deleted. The overstride unit loses the over-heart card's card name, abilities, and power until the over-heart card is undeleted. *When an overstride unit is placed, if it has over-heart cards were in Legion, the overstride unit is not in Legion. However, since the overstride unit gains its over-heart card's Legion ability, it can use Legion itself. Background Dimensional Overstride is a process that allows a fighter from Earth to gain the powers of their avatar from Cray and use them on Earth. Normally, fighters are powerless astral beings while on Cray, and can only possess units by riding them; however, Dimensional Overstride replaces this astral form with one that has power on Cray that can still ride units. As deleting normally severs an astral being from the unit they are riding, it is much less effective against a fighter who has used Dimensional Overstride, as after they have deleted the ridden vanguard, they still have to contend with the undeletable Overstrode fighter. Joint Stride Research Committee Findings on Dimensional Overstride and the Earth-Cray Isomorphism Dimensional Overstride is a phenomenon that allows a "fighter" (an individual on Earth who plays the card game Cardfight!! Vanguard) to directly fuse with their "avatar" (the individual on Cray that they have the strongest connection to through said card game), allowing them to exert their avatar's powers on Earth. This is only possible under very rare conditions. Firstly, the creatia connections that connect Earth and Cray, which cause events on one planet to influence the other, must be much stronger than normal. Secondly, individuals on Cray must be able to contact their fighter counterparts and be able to possess their bodies temporarily, through a process known Different World Ride; this is usually facilitated with the power of a deity, such as Messiah, and the time-space manipulating powers of members of Gear Chronicle, like the Zodiac Time Beasts. Thirdly, the fighter and their avatar must contact each other through a special process, usually involving certain facilities on Earth and Cray. If a fighter and their avatar have a strong enough bond—that is, a mental connection consisting of positive emotions—then they can call upon their avatar, physically summoning them to Earth and having them enter the fighter's body. Dimensional Overstride has only been observed once, during the second Gyze war in the origin timeline. Before the war, an individual named Ryuzu Myoujin connected Earth and Cray via a device called the Stride Gate. Due to this, individuals from Cray could Different World Ride their corresponding fighters so that they could visit Earth. A few individuals who had possessed their fighters this way carried out a plan to revive Gyze, using the extradimensional afterlife space Void Relics. When Gyze was defeated, Void Relics imploded, necessitating three fighters—Chrono Shindou, Shion Kiba, and Tokoha Anjou—to execute Dimensional Overstride and destroy the core of Relics. They had previous contacted their avatars—the gear dragon child Chrono Dran, the knight Altmile, and the Neo Nectar princess Ahsha—through Gear Chronicle ruins on Earth and Cray. The power to manifest the power of an individual of Cray on Earth, known as "breaking the isomorphism," is a dangerous one. As unlike Cray, Earth consists of regular humans without psychic powers, magic, or superhuman strength, a Cray individual on Earth can overpower other fighters both physically and in games of Vanguard, giving them a disproportionate advantage over other fighters and thus disproportionately influencing events on Cray. Thus Dimensional Overstride is usually reserved for emergencies, usually other attempts to break the isomorphism. However, breaking the isomorphism could potentially be used to bring Cray technology to Earth, improving the lives of Earth's citizens. Currently, there is no function for Dimensional Overstride to be carried out on Cray i'' and its corresponding Earth, but facilities for its execution are expected to be completed within a few months. Kairos has commissioned the construction of a Gear Chronicle laboratory in Dark Zone, and has relayed information to Strega Kaiser's fighter counterpart to do the same on Earth. It should be noted that, in the standard fighter-to-avatar isomorphism, each individual on Cray usually has at most one counterpart on Earth, and vice-versa. (Rarely, some fighters have multiple avatars, and even more rarely, some avatars will have two corresponding fighters.) For example, no matter how many fighters on Earth use Dragonic Overlord in ''Vanguard, Dragonic Overlord's fate is connected to only one individual, Toshiki Kai. The more favor the demiurge has shown to a fighter, the more likely that fighter has an avatar on Cray that plays a prominent role on Cray. If a fighter wants to draw upon the power of Dimensional Overstride of a Cray individual that they are not the corresponding fighter of, then they must contact the corresponding fighter and ask for their power. (Research is currently being done to rectify this.) Fighters and avatars tend to share similar personality traits and life stories (albeit ones reduced to the scope of Earth rather than all of Cray). It should also be noted that fighters with avatars are rarely prominent individuals on Earth. They may have gained fame within the domain of Cardfight!! Vanguard, but figures important to Earth's geopolitics, like heads of state and military and political leaders, very rarely play Cardfight!! Vanguard. Investigations by Strega Kaiser's fighter have revealed that they can barely perceive the game's existence, let alone play it, even when it is repeatedly and forcibly presented to them. Even when Vanguard have been shown to be the direct cause of many world-threatening incidents on Earth, governmental officials will not acknowledge its existence. Indeed, it is difficult for any individual other than players of Vanguard to acknowledge Cray's existence. While most of Earth's public would greatly desire information about extraterrestrial life, information about Cray seems to disappear from people's minds as soon as it is presented to them. This ignorance goes beyond mere chance or a regular cover-up, and likely constitutes an antimemetic effect. The Earth-Cray isomorphism, while secretly known for a long time by Hazur as well as the upper echelons of Cray's governments, has only been recently revealed to the international public due to Hazur's recent awakening and the arrival of the Suppressors. This has stirred controversy within the general public. Some are accepting of the isomorphism, as they like the idea that they have a connection with someone far away. Some believe that the Earth-Cray isomorphism should be halted altogether, as they object to the idea that their lives are controlled by a game. Some see it as an opportunity to exploit, believing that cooperating with the players of Vanguard on Earth could work to their benefit. The members of this research team have their own opinions, of course, but in the interest of impartiality, we shall refrain from printing them in this article. —Signed, Kairos Wing Dragon, project head and member of Gear Chronicle Temporal Storm, Head of the Murakumo Stride Research and Development Center Argus Cachlyon, Head of the Guardian Force Temporal Mechanics Department List of cards with Dimensional Overstride Category:Dimensional Overstride Category:Keyword